Someday
by SelenaRowenshka
Summary: Things can be as bad as they can, but there will always come a day where everything will be alright again. We just have to give it some time.


Once again, hapiness had been taken away from Regina. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to shout, to destroy everything and everyone who should ever cross her path, but she also wanted to cry and hide to never see the world again. She just wanted a chance at hapiness. She just wanted to feel whole again, but it was all taken by Em.., no Miss Swan she thought to herself. She felt so betrayed. She believed that the blonde was her friend, her only friend amongst the ennemy. The only who had faith in her. The only one who knew what it was like to be left alone in the dark. Regina was wrong Miss Swan wasn't her friend, she was her ennemy. She hold back the tears and only a moment later, there was no Regina. No, the Evil Queen was back.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed_

_And try and turn the tables?_

_I wish you'd unclench your fists and unpack your suitcase_

_lately there's been to much of this_

_but don't think it's too late _

Regina heard Emma arrived behind. She heard how she was trying to remain calm and how she was suppressing her sob. She hoped that the idiot would turn away and never come back again, but it would seem that Emma had another idea in mind. The younger woman started to talk softly.

« I should have known better than to mess up with time. I never thought it would affect any of us, I really didn't want it to happen. How was I suppose to know she was Hood's wife? Hell, I didn't even know her name. I see it in your eyes you are hurt, you want to go back to your old self. Please don't go back there, it won't do you good. It's all my fault and how I wish I could take it all back. You suffered enough for an entire life, but here I am putting some more misery in your life. I don't know if I should speak or even do anything for that matter. I don't know what to do Regina, but I want to be there for you. Please Regina look at me, I am so tired of all this shit. I don't want to go back to being ennemies again. Please tell me we'll make it through, tell me you'll be ok. I wish I wasn't an idiot, I wish it was all better already. I know you think it was your last chance Regina, but I still think it's not too late for you. You never what's waiting for you in the next corner, just wait with me and see... Let's pretend that nothing's wrong. Let's pretend I am not an idiot. Let me make it all better for you, just let me in. I'm so sorry Regina »

Emma looked straight into Regina's eyes. Regina could feel that Swan was telling the truth she did regret what happened. She cleared her mind, that didn't change it though, she was still alone. She was still wasn't accepted and she could tell people were happy for her situation « She got what she deserved after » people said. So why did Emma even cared? She didn't want to know. Regina continued her way to her house hoping the blonde would understand for her own good that it wasn't a good idea to continue this conversation.

_Nothing's wrong just as long as _

_you know that someday I will _

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when _

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now_

However, Emma didn't want to let her go. She wanted to make sure Regina would be alright even if it meant that it was her last day. Emma decided to continue to talk, she wanted to tell everything to Regina.

«I know it's hard, I know that right now you'd like to just take my heart and crush it into pieces. You know why you can't? Because it's already broken and tore apart. I hate to see you like this, I hate to see you cry. You deserve so much but yet it seems that nobody sees it. I would do anything to turn back time, to bring back your happiness. Don't hate me too much. You know I never think before doing anything, hell, Henry's just the same. Anyway, I think Robin didn't deserve you. He's just a guy who considered you as a second chance. You deserve to be more than just a second chance. You should be the chance of his life. The only one that really matters. He should look into your eyes and tell himself, « We're meant to be». I shouldn't say such things, you're hurt I understand. I just wish I could make it all right, but you need time... Just remember that I am there, even though you probably don't care. Even though I'm the one who caused all this mess. Remember that someday it'll all be good again, I'll do everything to make sure it does turn out right.»

They were in front of Regina's mansion. Emma looked to Regina. She seemed tired, angry but mostly sad. Emma didn't know what to do, she wanted to take Regina in her arms. She wanted to prove her that everything wasn't over. She wanted to make Regina smile, she hated to see these tears. She'd do anything to make them disappear. Regina on the other hand couldn't believe what she heard. She wasn't really angry anymore. She just wanted to go inside and be alone for awhile. Emma was about to go, she was halfway down to the street when she shook her head and came back to Regina.

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway_

_That we could end up saying_

_things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up staying_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_instead of a Hollywood horror _

Emma took a deep breath before she continued.

« You know what? I'm tired of this fooling around. I'm tired of hiding myself and my feeling. I don'T think Robin deserve you. Hell, I don't think anybody deserve you, not even me. But you know how I opened that damned portal? When I thought about home, about you. You are my home and I'd be lying if I'd say that I'm not head over heals for you, ever since I first met you. I hate the way you looked at Robin because I wanted to be him. I thought that maybe someday you'd realise that you're not meant to be, though I didn't want it to happen this way. I want to be that person that makes you smile and laugh again. I want to be a family, a real family with you and Henry. I know you need time, I know you'll probably never return my feelings, but I had to let you know. I still am sorry I just hope that one day you'll just forgive me.» Emma hugged Regina and started to walk away. She took a last glance behind her and saw Regina still standing there. Regina had a little something in her eyes, a little something that made Emma think that maybe things weren't over. Maybe Regina would accept her apologies... Maybe one day they could try to be a family... Maybe someday...


End file.
